


Scott McCall and the Curse of Lycanthropy

by Ivorypineapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogwarts AU, Multi, Tagged relationships will be eventual things, preslash, sterek, unbeta'd so any mistakes pointed out would be greatly appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorypineapples/pseuds/Ivorypineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Teen Wolf take place, but they do so set at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were, in the words of Jackson Whittemore, and to the greatest extent, “losers”.

No really, there probably was not a more eloquent way of phrasing it.

Although very polite, Scott was an outcast even with Hufflepuff standards due to his unusual friendship with Stiles. Slytherins were not meant to be trusted, even if they were excluded by most of their own house due to their “annoying tendencies, obnoxious pranks, and blatant disregard for magic” as Miss Lydia Martin, fellow Slytherin, often expresses.

In fact, Scott and Stiles met as a result of being the only two people in the entire school to receive detention within their first few days of starting Hogwarts. During the course of five years there were exactly 167 pranks pulled between the two of them, “but only 94 detentions!” as a result of the pranks, as Stiles was often quick to point out.

Either way not many people liked them. Although attractive in their own way, most people found them below the level of the social ladder that needed to be reached in order for people to even waste their time caring about you. They weren’t stars of the Quidditch team, they didn’t excel in school, and they weren’t very social. The only time people really remembered they existed was when one of their pranks went awry and they were dragged, dejected, by the scruff of their necks through the hallways towards the headmasters office.

Over all they were remarkably average in the eyes of the students around them,  
that was, until Scott McCall was bitten by a werewolf.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stiles this is a really bad idea” Scott said in a hushed whisper hurrying after his best friend to an even darker and more menacing part of the Forbidden Forest.

“But yet you’re still here” Stiles replied pointedly over his shoulder.

Scott groaned and Stiles spun around pleading “come on dude, it’s not like we haven’t done something like this before”

“I know, but my mom’s trying to get me to turn over a new leaf and besides I want a good night’s sleep before Quidditch tryouts tomorrow”

“Scott, buddy” Stiles said calmly, stepping over a root to get to Scott and rested his hand on Scott’s shoulder “Relax, everything will be fine.”

“Besides” Stiles continues, voice taking on a disturbing level of excitement, “we’ve been trying to figure out if Hale really has an underground network of tunnels hidden in the forest since 3rd year!”

“I’m pretty sure he was kidding when he said that”

“Scott" Stiles said exasperatedly pulling his hand from Scott’s shoulder and running it through what’s left of his hair (not much survived after that potions accident), “we need to find this and expose Hale for the mole person he really is. Besides, there’s no need to worry this is way less risky than in the castle, it’s not like there’s any perfects to stop us” He emphasis his point by gesturing around the forest.

Someone behind them cleared their throat “Actually, that’s where you’d be wrong”

They both jumped at the new addition to the group and turned to find Derek Hale, nephew of the professor in question, and the prefect who was, more often than not, responsible for Stiles and Scott receiving detention.

Stiles crossed his arms and looked defiant “Now which one am I wrong about? Professor Hale not being human? Or the one where most people expect prefects not to follow the students of different houses into the woods and stalk them from the shadows”

“Stiles!” Scott reprimanded through clenched teeth.

Derek smirked and crossed his arms to match Stiles’ stance, “Actually the one where I’m obligated to follow two idiot Fifth years into the _Forbidden_ Forest to make sure they don’t get themselves killed. And, as for the first, let’s not wait around and find out” Derek said, reaching forward to grab both boys by the ears to drag them back to the castle.

His smile grew wider at the chorus of “ow, ow, ow” coming from both boys, and the “what are you, sadistic!?” courtesy of Stiles.

A howl resonated in the distance followed by a sound of something crashing through the brush and the smile drops off of his face, “Shit”, he mutter, letting go of the boys, before saying in a gruff manner “Run out of the forest and don't look back”

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

“NOW!” He yelled pushing them in the right direction.

The panic in Derek’s normally stoic voice prompted the two boys to run.

As Scott rans he chanced a look back and paused momentarily at the sight of Derek holding his ground against whatever beast was crashing through the forest.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While running Stiles heard two different howls, the sound of a fight breaking out between wild animals, and said animal fight resulting a tree collapsing.  
The noises only encouraged him to run faster.

Finally he saw the tree line and only stoped, doubled over to catch his breath (damn Scott and the anti-asthma potion his mom sends him), once he broke free into open grounds.

“Oh thank god we made it” He panted, turning around to address Scott, but saw no one.

“Well shit” he said to no one in particular, upon the realization that he and Scott must have been split up back in the forest.

He mentally calculated his options: go back into the forest to try and find Scott, and possibly whatever remains of Derek since he obviously wasn’t taking his own advice and running for the tree line (admittedly Stiles briefly wondered if this will affect if he gets detention).

...Or go back to his warm bed, fall asleep, and pretend he never went into the woods, thereby successfully not docking anymore points from Slytherin and being able to wipe any memory of this experience from his mind.

He smiled slightly despite himself at the idea of the second option, it was most definitely the easier of the two, and although the beast might be distracted feasting on Derek’s body, he was not sure he wants to take the risk of getting even more lost in the woods and serving as animal chow while Scott might have just walked out of the forest and gone  to bed to get ready for Quidditch in the morning. In fact that may be what he had already done, thinking that Stiles had already gone back. Yeah, he reasoned, heading towards the castle, Scott's probably already in bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Scott could have heard his best friends thoughts from where he was lying, clutching at his side and quite possibly bleeding out of the forest floor he would probably have hit him and renounced their friendship for a couple of days.

He had heard the animal fighting noises and the tree breaking too, but by looking back at Derek as he ran he tripped over a root and momentary stumble was enough for something to jump on his back. Whatever it was bit him before leaping off into the woods.

The pain was so insufferable that he passed out, and when he came to he was alone in the clearing, covered in blood. But, surprisingly the wound didn't look like anything he couldn't fix on his own with magic later on, so after shuffling his way back to the castle he passed out on his bed, exhausted.


	2. The Bite Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering a bite from an strange animal in the forbidden forest, Scott wakes up to find that even without using any magic the bite mark is gone.  
> Other stuff then happens too, so that's cool, I guess.

 

   Scott awoke the next morning to a voice telling him that he needed to hurry up unless he wanted to be late for breakfast.

His eyes slowly opened to find the dormitory vacated by everyone except for Isaac, who was focusing on the reflection of his hands in the mirror while methodically putting on his tie.

 “Oh, uh what, thanks” Scott groggily responded, pulling himself to a sitting position, still trying to wake up enough understand his surroundings.

“I would have woken you up sooner, but Greenberg claimed that you smashed your alarm clock and refused to even get near you. You should have seen him trying to get out of the door with only one leg in his trousers.” he said chuckling. 

Scott glanced down to see the Muggle alarm clock that Stiles had given him for his birthday strewn across the floor in shambles.

Isaac finished up his tie and turned to Scott. Even without looking at Isaac he knew that Isaac has his “Even for you what you did was pretty strange” face on

Scott, at a loss for an explanation, stands up to go get dressed as a distraction. Obviously not a very good one if Isaac looking alarmed and asking “Are you okay?” is anything to go by.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Scott asked looking down at himself, hg=is stomache dropping at the sight of the dried blood caking the clothes that he had forgotten to change out of the night before.

Isaac moved to hover anxiously at Scott’s side as if wanting to be closer to inspect the damage, but just barely holding back from actually touching him “I should take you to Deaton”.

“No!” Scott shouted “I mean no” he corrected, much more calmly “It’s nothing to worry about, Stiles and I were just messing around. It was an accident, I swear”.

Isaac looked unconvinced. 

“No seriously it’s fine’ Scott said, maneuvering around Isaac to open his trunk and get clean clothes. He turned his back to Isaac and sliped out of his shirt “ Really, it’s not a big de-” Scott stoped halfway through attempting to reassure Isaac and stares dumbfounded at the place where the bite mark should have been, but has now been replaced by unmarked skin.  

 “See, it’s bad.” Isaac confirmed based off of Scott’s reaction to looking at it “I’ll take you to Deaton”.

“No, look its fine” Scott said, turning around to show Isaac “Not a scratch on me! See, you’ve got nothing to worry about, I’m the son of a nurse at St. Mungos, remember?” Scott said nervously chuckling trying to downplay how much he’s freaking out.

“Well, if you’re sure…” Isaac said uneasily.

“Positive” Scott replied “Now let’s go get some breakfast”

Luckily Scott quickly getting the rest of the way changed and accompanying Isaac down to the Great Hall proves to be much less eventful and they make it there without further incident… Until they reached the Door to the Great Hall, where the last few stragglers meandering their way inside move aside to show Stiles waiting by the door, impatiently tapping his wand against his arm, and accidently sending sparks out and nearly setting several students on fire.

“Save me a seat” Scott tells Isaac, clapping him on the back

Isaac, who is not unused to Stiles and Scott getting in trouble on a bi-weekly basis, merely shruged and kept on walking.

“Dude!” Stiles exclaimed when Scott reached him. 

“- wait me first” Scott interrupted putting his hand up to silence Stiles, and also to carefully lower Stiles’ wand hand down.

Stiles glanced down, perplexedly examining his hand as though noticing for the first time that he was even holding his wand.

“After you ditched me in the forest I was bitten by something”

Stiles’ head snaped up “Something?”

“It was weird kind of dog shaped. I don’t know” Scott said trying to grasp at his words

“Well cool, let me see the scar” Stiles insisted, making grabby hands for Scott.

“That’s the thing” Scott said, leaning in a close as he dared to Stiles and lowering his voice “It’s gone”

“We’ll duh, if you fixed it. Congratulations, Magic works wonders.” Stiles said, now unimpressed, and leaned back up against the wall “Why’d you even mention it if you got rid of the scar?”

“No, that’s not it” Scott said growing increasingly frustrated “I didn’t use any magic, it’s just gone”

“Weird” Stiles comments, noncommittally, as if he wasn’t grasping how freaked out this made Scott, “Do you know what it could have been?”

“No, that’s why I asked _you_.”

“Well maybe we should just be happy it healed, and ignore it so we can’t get in trouble for going out there in the first place?”

Figuring that the conversation was done until something new came up that would pique Stiles’ interest, Scott asked “What were you going to tell me?”

Stiles then looked much more interested in the conversation and, bouncing on the balls of his feet, he divulged “Derek’s here!”

“How is that possible?” Scott inquired, confused “We basically left him for dead.”

“I don’t know, but Derek was sitting at the Gryffindor table like last night didn’t even happen!”

Erica eyed him as she walked past.

“In the most non-sexual manner ever” He shouted after her.

 “Hmm, well that could have been worded better” he muttered thoughtfully to himself.

 “Are you going to try to find a way talk to him?” Scott asked

Stiles shook his head, attention back on Scott “Too many professors around, there’s no need for prefects when the administration can just punish you directly.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

   They’re down on the pitch, Scott waiting his turn for tryouts with Coach yelling something incomprehensible at one of the students, when Stiles spotted Derek and perked up.

“Wait I’ve got a great idea!”

Scott, who’s, thanks to experience, was about 85% sure that in all likelihood it was, in fact, not as great of an idea as Stiles claims it to be, tried to shout after Stiles, but is interrupted by a booming voice behind him  

 “McCall!”

He spun around “Yes?”

“You’re next” Finstock said nodding towards the field.

 

* * *

 

 

   After what Stiles would like to consider a very ingenious plan involving a small explosion and the loss of Derek’s eyebrows, Stiles is being carted off of the Quidditch field by, a very disgruntled looking and eyebrow less, Derek.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the pitch Derek shoved Stiles back against the wall behind the walls of the archway, most likely so Finstock can’t see a Prefect threating a student. Whatever, not like Finstock cares anyway, Stiles figured.

“Fix. It. Now.” Derek grit out.

“Aww but you look so nice, less moody I would say” accentuated by a tap on Derek’s blank forehead

Derek honest to god growled.

Stiles rolled his eyes, flicked his wand and the eyebrows reappear.  

But Derek doesn’t lessen his hold “Right side up” he clarified.

“Fine, make me do everything” Stiles muttered and then amended his handiwork.

Although they are now post eyebrow correction at this point, Derek still had Stiles pressed up against the wall, causing Stiles to shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny of Derek’s gaze burning into him.

Just as Derek started to loosen his grip Stiles casually asked “So, how long have you been a werewolf?” and the grip on Stiles lapels returned, pressing his back uncomfortably against the wooden structure.

 “Don’t press me too hard you might break me through the wall. Werewolf super strength is a thing right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Derek said nonchalantly, stepping back from Stiles, and although he has released his grip Stiles notices that Derek is still placed at an obvious invasion of personal space for someone who is ‘no longer’ threatening someone else

“Oh come on, we were out in the woods something sounding a lot like a wolf growled, you seem to know what it is well enough to sentence yourself to death. Scott gets bitten by a wolf like creature with a bite that heals itself. You show up at breakfast when I thought we left you for dead in the woods. Please it doesn’t take a genius to make the leap from wizard to werewolf”

Derek’s brow furrowed “Scott got bitten?”

“Well yeah, you think the creature would a-”

“Listen to me Stiles, no one can know about this. If Scott was bitten then he has to be very careful, he’s going to have enhanced reflexes, strength and hearing. He has to understand that his life just got a million times more dangerous, there will be people out to get him and we can’t have him exposing himself."

“…What about Quidditch?”

Derek looked confused “What about it?”

Stiles noded his head in the direction of the field, his point accentuated by loud cheering from the pitch.

Derek swore under his breath and rans toward the field, Stiles following closely behind, to find a crowd surrounding Scott as he flew in triumphant circles holding the snitch high about his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification if needed
> 
> Yeah so Isaac, Scott, Greenberg, and some other people that I don't really care about, since they're not actually part of the show and therefore would be original characters (and who wants to spend their time coming up with those), all share a dorm room. 
> 
> Isaac totally digs Scott, Scott just doesn't realize it 
> 
> Also my version of Erica in this one is what her character was like post bite but less excessive, since she's not currently compensating for anything (instead think Erica right before she died with the bravery n stuff) 
> 
> Sorry my writing sucks, but oh well what are ya going to do about it *shrugs*


End file.
